Te echo de menos
by Chibi Ouka
Summary: Bueno me quedó algo pasteloso pero en fin...: bueno,mi primer fic de romance...¡Dejen reviews!BlackRosexKite (Puchi es inventada xD)


-Nunca había jugado a un MMORPG tanto tiempo... pero puede que fuera porque lo había conocido...Tras verle en Mac Anu, sentí como si jugar a ese juego estuviera en mi destino...Pero hacía mucho que no me podía conectar...y a saber si me recordaba.

Tras volver de las clases de tenis, miré mi agenda escolar y vi que esa semana no tenía ningún examen y tampoco nada de deberes. Entonces me conecté.

Ya me había olvidado en qué nivel estaba y en qué servidor estaba. Pronto me di cuenta de que me había quedado en el nivel 60 y en Mac Anu.

¿En Mac Anu?¿Qué demonios quería hacer para estar en un pueblo? Era mejor el servidor ...

Me di la vuelta y vi la Puerta del Caos. Al verla me acordé de él. Y entonces le mandé un flash mail pero casi me dio un shock ya que él no estaba.

-...Porras...

-Esto... perdona...

-¿?

-Me llamo Puchi, soy nueva y quiero cuidar a un grunty... pero no tengo comida y no sé ir sola a sitios ¿te importaría ayudarme?-dijo una chica Ama de ondas, parecida a Elk, sólo que rosa y lila, ojos marrones y pelo largo y rubio.

-...Lo siento, tengo que ir a un sitio.

-...Bicha.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Mi grunty se va a morir ya veo que es más importante pasear por un pueblo que la vida de un ser vivo.

-¡Un grunty no es un ser vivo!¿No comprendes que esto es un juego?

-...Y este pueblo es de mentira... así que, ¿por qué quieres dar una vuelta por aquí?

-Para empezar no he dicho nada de que fuese a pasear...

-¿Pero acaso no lo vas a hacer?

-...

-Venga, por favor, si encontramos un objeto raro te lo doy...

-Está bien...

-¡Viva!

-¿Y a qué zona quieres ir?

-A una del nivel 50.

-...¿Estás en el nivel 50?¿Entonces qué haces en un servidor del nivel inferior?

-Es que aún tengo el nivel uno...

**-...¿Qué?** ¡Entonces ir a una zona del nivel 50 para ti es un suicidio!

-...Puede. Pero quiero darle de comer a mi grunty. Por favor...

-Bueno, si quieres, podríamos probar. Yo tengo un nivel superior así que... Vale.

-Bien, ¡gracias!

Tras intercambiarnos direcciones de miembro, formamos un grupo.

Fuimos al servidor  y desde su Puerta del Caos fuimos a una zona del nivel 50. La zona era de nieve, y su elemento era el agua.

-¿Y ahora qué se hace?

-Pues... ¿Cuántas armas tienes?

-Eh... ninguna.

-Bromeas...

-Sólo tengo las que me salieron al crear a mi personaje.

-Bueno, mira.

-¿Me das esto todo?¡Muchas gracias!¡Eres muy amable!

-De nada, yo tengo puestas protecciones superiores así que no las necesito Pero ponte todo lo que sea protección contra agua, porque esta zona al ser de agua la mayoría de los monstruos serán de ese elemento, así que si te equipas contra agua te harán poco daño.

-Mmmm... vale.

-¿Quieres mirar si hay alguna comida en el campo?

-No, mi grunty me pidió un Melocotón Rosa (no existe U) y me dijeron que en la mazmorra de esta zona había muchos.

-Vale. Allá vamos

-¿Los enemigos de esta zona serán muy fuertes?-preguntó Puchi.

-...Mm no sé. Pero para ti si, así que tú quédate alejada del monstruo porque si te da te matará al instante. Si necesito tu ayuda, te avisaré.

-Muy bien o.

En el S1.

-BlackRose, ¿tú tienes muchos amigos en The World?

-Pues... sí, ¿por?

-Yo no. Me parece algo rollo conocer gente en Internet. A veces te caen tan bien que te obsesionas con conocerles en la vida real. Y cuando descubres quiénes son, puede que sean las personas que peor te caigan. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Tú crees? Es bueno tener amigos en The World. Si no, te aburres.

-...Es cierto, pero... ¡Ah!

-Una área mágica. ¡Quédate ahí!

-¡!

---Dromedario de Hielo---

-Éste es fácil. Sólo tengo que mover la espada en diagonal con un ataque de fuego.

-O.k...

Usé esa habilidad, pero el monstruo la esquivó. Acto seguido, usó un ataque de hielo.

-¡Ay!

-¡BlackRose!-Puchi usó Bebida Curativa.

-¡Gracias!¡Fire Storm!

El monstruo se murió.

-Puchi, ¿has subido de nivel?

-¿Eh?-en ese instante Puchi se volvió verde durante unos segundos.

-Sí que has subido de nivel

-¿En serio?¡Guay! o

...S2

-De momento los monstruos eran fáciles, pero cuanto más nos acerquemos al final más fuertes serán.

-BlackRose, ¿los podrás vencer?

-Mm supongo. Pero en todo caso llevo muchas pociones, y toma algunas resurrecciones.

-¿Para?

-Para que cuando me muera me revivas.

-Pero yo ya tengo...

-Da igual... ;)

-)

Aparece un monstruo del nivel 55.

-¡Cuidado, BlackRose!

-¡¡KYA!!

BlackRose golpeó al monstruo pero éste no tuvo ningún daño.

-Mierda...

El monstruo tiene tolerancia física.

-¡Puchi, como tu personaje tiene especialidad en magia, intenta lanzarle hechizos de fuego!

-¡¡No tengo!!

-Creo que... Estamos perdidas.

El monstruo golpeó a BlackrRose y le mató, entonces Puchi uso una resurrección.

-Gra... gracias...

-¡Rue Zot!

-¡Puchi, esa es una magia del elemento agua!

-Ah, mierda ¿no le hará nada?

Negué con la cabeza. Estábamos... ¿perdidas?

Pero no sé cómo porras hice, que de un golpe maté al monstruo.

-Dios, BlackRose, ¡qué golpe!¡Eres muy fuerte!

-Gracias, Puchi.

...S3

-Antes estuvimos a punto de morir, pero ahora... será muy diferente... Moriremos seguro si aparece uno del nivel más alto-Dije yo con inseguridad.

-Mm...

-¿Nerviosa?

-¡Qué va!-dijo Puchi con nerviosidad que se notaba a un metro...

-Bueno, bueno. Además, si quieres volver...

-¡no!¡Antes morir e intentarlo de nuevo que rendirse antes de morir!

-Jeje... Vale. Pues... _Let's go_

Pero... En esa sala...

-¿¡U**... un virus**!?-Grité yo. Apareció un virus grande (sé que era un virus porque tenía los datos corruptos... aunque la zona no)...

-¿BlackRose?

-¡¡Puchi**, sal de aquí**!!

-¿**Qué**?

-¡**Sal de la mazmorra**!

-Pero...

-¡¡**Hazme caso vete**!!

Puchi corrió y yo la vi irse mirándome, y cuando la perdí de vista casi me caigo antes de tiempo. El virus avanzaba hacia mí con la espada en alto.

-¡¡Ahhh!!

Servidor 

-BlackRose...

-¿Eh?

-Ah, perdona... Es que una chica...

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está en una zona y apareció un monstruo con "diamantes" verdes y me dijo que me fuera...

-**¿Qué zona es esa?**

En la sala, el virus bajaba mis PS a todo meter. Cuando llegaron hasta 1, usé una Bebida restauradora. Y así ocho veces, hasta acabar mis pociones. Ya era el fin... Y no le podría volver a ver...

-¡Danza del trueno!

-¿?

Se oyó que la defensa del virus se rompiera y seguido debía de sentir tal dolor porque posiblemente iba a quedar en coma, que no supe qué pasaba a mi alrededor...

...Todo me daba vueltas...

-BlackRose, ¿estás bien?

-...-Sentí una mano en mi mejilla... Y un cuerpo al lado del mío... tirado en el suelo (el mío.) La mano me dio tanta calor que parecía que no fuera un juego por Internet. Me daban tantas ganas de tocar esa mano... Y lo hice...

-Hum, estás bien. Me alegro-Una voz masculina se rió. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tras esas palabras, esa persona... Me besó en la mejilla.

-¡Pero quién demonios te crees que eres!...Ah... ¡Kite!

-Hola, BlackRose. ¿Duermes?-se rió.

-...Pero... Yo...

-Lo siento, debí avisarte. Me fui a una zona a buscar un objeto... Y no vi tu mail.

-¿A buscar qué?-Me acordé de que **él** me había besado.

-Una rosa negra-Y me la dio.

-Qué... ¡Qué bonita!

-No tanto como tú.-Nuestros ojos se miraron y sin pensarlo ni siquiera saber qué iba a hacer, le di un beso en sus labios... tiernos y... ¿reales? A mí me daba igual. Le amaba...

Kite me cogió en sus brazos y yo lo abracé para no perderle... Otra vez.

Guardé ese sueño hecho realidad para siempre.

Y mi destino cogió el camino correcto.

--------

Puchi: ¡¿Y mi Grunty qué, EH?!

Ouka: Vivió y comió perdices.

Kite y BlackRose: Como nosotros.

Ouka: Bueno, a todos los que leyesen este fic, del que no espero demasiados halagos, he de decir que de lo aburrida que estaba me salió esto, así que _fluffy_ vale, sé que lo es, así que no hace falta de que me lo recuerden... Bueno, me despido.

Muchas gracias, dejen reviews.

P.D: _Kite me cogió en sus brazos y yo lo abracé para no perderle... **Otra vez**_

Me refiero a que al principio puse que BlackRose hacía mucho que no se conectaba. Y de un modo lo perdía... En parte de vista y en parte podía perderlo de amigo. Bueno sigo diciendo que es muy fluffy pero ya dije que...

Por cierto para los que me conozcan eso de hacía mucho tiempo que no podía conectarme, ¿no les suena? XD lo siento, me fui de viaje ¬


End file.
